Measurement tools are often used in dangerous environments. In dangerous environments, a user of a measurement tool user may be required to wear cumbersome personal protective gear for safety reasons, thus making it awkward to, for example, view the display of a measurement tool. Further, some measurement tools may need to be used in an awkward position that may not allow the instrument to be easily read, for example, a taut cable running vertically close to a wall into an electrical panel may need to be measured with a clamp meter. In order to attach the clamp meter to perform the measurement, the instrument might have to be held or positioned in such a manner that the display on the meter might not be easily visible to the user.
In addition, the measurement may be difficult for a single person to perform given the particular measurement configuration. For example, a current measurement may need to be made with a clamp meter on a conductive cable in an electrical circuit for which the “on” switch is located in an electrical panel some distance away from the cable. In this scenario, two people may be necessary to safely facilitate the measurement. Alternatively, radio or other means of communication between the two people may also be required.